It has long been sought to develop narrow-spectrum antibiotics effective against particular pathogenic microorganisms but not against normal bacterial flora which apparently constitute one of the body's natural protective mechanisms against disease. Organisms which may be quite resistant to many known antibiotics and for which selective bactericides are needed include the staphylococci, e.g., Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus epidermidis. These gram positive organisms have both been associated with wound and prosthesis infections, and S. aureus has also been implicated in a wide variety of systemic and localized diseases. While a number of broad spectrum antibiotics such as clindamycin, gentamicin, rifampin and methicillin are effective against these bacteria, no narrow spectrum antibiotics having selective antimicrobial activity against such staphylococcus infections have previously been developed.
It is, accordingly, among the objects of the present invention to provide a process for the preparaton of a narrow-spectrum antibiotic having selective antimicrobial activity against staphylococcus infections associated with S. aureus and S. epidermidis, and compositions containing that antibiotic. A further object of the invention is to provide such an antibiotic which is effective upon topical application, which leaves normal flora intact, and which because of its limited absorption obviates risk of systemic toxicity, particularly in the critically ill patient.
Other objects and advantages of the process and compositions of the invention will be apparent from consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, considered in connection with the accompanying drawing.